High School, High Tensions, High Romance
by Blah-Herd-Shekel
Summary: Light’s eyes were fixated on the black haired one, L. His features were so innocent, almost childlike. Suddenly, L met Light’s gaze with his pitch-black eyes, and Light felt a shiver run through his body before looking away. LXLight
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for reading this, it's my first every fanfic so I'm kind of nervous about it!!! Eek. Any critique is totally welcome, I know I'm not half as good as most of the lovely people on here, so I want to improve!!!

I know the whole High School thing has probably been done to death, but I love it anyway . . . I mean Light and L in school together?! Cha.

Uh, I'm not used to writing in English because at school I learn everything through Irish (except English, duh), so bear with me. This is probably loaded with grammar and spelling errors, but just let me know and I'll fix them! Oh, and I sometimes leave words out. It's a bad habit of mine. I did read over this though. Swear and promise.

Also, I've never been to High School because in Ireland we have secondary school. But I'm hoping it's pretty much the same. Besides, I've watched waaaaaaaaay to many movies about High School. It's unhealthy. You're around sixteen when you're a Sophomore, right?

Warning: Contains yaoi, swearing and sexual innuendo. But nothing really bad, you know?! I don't think I'll go any further then making out in this fic.

So please, review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, Light would do a LOT more making out with L and a lot less plotting to kill L . . . Sob. WHY LIGHT, WHY?! Anyway, I own nothing.

* * *

High School, High Tension, High Romance

Light Yagami strode down the school's halls with an almost tangible air of confidence. A confidence which would be difficult to find in most students transferring in the middle of their sophomore year. But then, Light Yagami was not your average student. The hall was lined with people, but the din lulled as he passed. He always had the ability to leave people speechless.

With his amber eyes, caramel coloured hair, slim body, features a model would envy and an IQ off the scale, Light had it all. And he knew it all too well. Light felt his schoolmate's probing eyes on him, but contrary to the shame and embarrassment felt by others in his place, his self-assuredness left him confident of his own perfection.

He entered the classroom, surveying it confidently, ignoring the hush which had overtaken the room upon his entrance. Light dropped his rucksack onto the floor next to an adorable looking cheerleader, after seeing the unconcealed look of adoration shot him. Her honey blonde hair was tied into two pigtails and her cherry lips were sexily pouting. Her tight cheer-leading uniform left very little to the imagination. 'Do you mind if I sit here?' he said softly.

'No! It's AWESOME to meet you. I was SOOOO excited when I heard we were getting a new student!!! I'm Misa, btw. I was thinking, you should be my boyfriend!!! The moment I saw you, I KNEW we'd be so, totally awesome for each other!!!' the girl, Misa, chirped happily, leaning forward to give Light a very nice view of her… assets.

'Uh…' Light began, taken aback by her forwardness. He had expected at least some amount of work on his part towards starting a relationship with this girl. A grin stretched across his face. 'I'd love to go out with you Misa; it'd be an honour to be the boyfriend of someone as beautiful as you. I felt our connection the moment I walked into the room. It was fate.' Girls loved the fate bullcrap.

Misa threw her arms around his neck and began to make out with him passionately, if somewhat painfully, in Light's opinion. 'I win Matt. I knew he wouldn't last ten minutes without Misa Amane jumping his bones. Give me what you owe,' a monotonous voice drawled behind him. Light turned to get a full view of the person who dared mock him. He was shocked to meet a pair of wide, obsidian eyes, fixed onto one of the palest faces he had ever seen, topped by a tangled shock of ebony hair. Before he could come up with a comeback for the Snow White wannabe, the teacher entered the room and he had to pry Misa's mouth from his own.

The lesson continued at a snail's pace, as the teacher droned on about the subject with infantile simplicity. Light refused to glance back at the outspoken guy behind him, deciding to leave it alone until he knew more. The class ended after an hour's worth of torture and he continued on to his next class. Misa walked him there, nuzzling his neck the whole time, causing Light no end of annoyance. Light was relieved to finally escape her. He was beginning to regret his rash decision in accepting her offer. He shook himself, reminding himself that girlfriend's who worshipped him as much as Misa seemed to were difficult to find and his relationship with her would be his fast track to popularity. He sat next a susceptible looking jock for that class, who introduced himself as Matsuda and made several filthy jokes, his booming laugh filling the classroom as he ignored the teacher. The quick, lustful glances Matsuda kept sending Light made Light guess that Matsuda was definitely over-compensating for SOMETHING. However, Light enjoyed Matsuda's company. He was desperately stupid, but harmless enough.

Light couldn't help but hear the whispered conversation between the blonde haired girly-boy in the leather pants and the albino-ish boy who looked as if he were wearing pyjamas. Mainly because the conversation was centred around him.

'That's the guy Matt mentioned in his text. Said he's already hooking up with Misa Amane. Didn't take long, did?' the blonde seemed as if he were making an effort to whisper, but his voice was one of the loudest in the room.

'Mm-hm,' the albino mumbled absentmindedly.

'I spose he'll be in with the populars in no time. It's like they just KNOW where they belong. Jesus,' the blonde, ignoring the albino's lack of attention.

'Probably… Mello, I don't know why you think I care,' the albino said softly, his eyes fixed on the book in front of him.

'Whatever, ass-face. Can't let you completely outta the loop. What kind of a friend would I be? He IS gorgeous, though. Probably as dumb as Mr. I'm-Not-Gay-But-I-Like-Staring-At-Your-Ass, who's sitting next to him.'

Light smirked. They're mostly one-sided conversation continued throughout the class, as Mello discussed the pros and cons of straightening your hair, his secrets to proper leather maintenance and more useless gossip. The almost silent albino, who's name Light learned was Near, continued to ignore Mello, although occasionally injected grunts of acknowledgement.

When lunch finally arrived, Light proceeded to the cafeteria, knowing that it would confirm his social status in the school. He needn't have worried, as after less then a minute he found himself surrounded by cheerleaders, jocks and all round beautiful people. He was where he belonged, but Light couldn't help but feel as if something crucial was missing.

He glanced across the room and noted the four boys sitting at the furthest corner of the cafeteria. Four boys, all of whom he recognized. 'Misa? Who are they?' he indicated at the table.

'Oh, them. They're just the freaks, sweetie. There's L,' she pointed at the black haired object of Light's frustration 'He's supposed to be to be a genius or something. They all are. But mostly he's just weird. Then there's the one with the white hair. Near. Never says more then two words. Also never changes his clothes, apparently,' she giggled, proud of her bitchy little titbit. 'And the Matt is the red haired one who's playing the Nintendo in one hand and the blonde, Mello's, hand in the other. Fags.' She reached across to brush Light's hair from his eyes, a move which Light found beyond irritating.

'So they're friends?' Light asked, trying not to sound interested.

'Yup. Since Middle School. I heard they live together. Weird, huh? Freaks of a feather flock together, I guess!'

Light's eyes were fixated on the black haired one, L. His features were so innocent, almost childlike. Suddenly, L met Light's gaze with his pitch-black eyes, and Light felt a shiver run through his body before looking away.

* * *

Thank you so much!!!!!!:):) Please review and let me know what you thought!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

High School, High Tension, High Romance

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of this!!!! And to everyone who favourited me or this story or put it on author alerts!!! And especially thanks to **Thepuppiesarecute, Jasmine Dreams, chibi-eru, merichuel, xXAlice-chanXx** and **devils address**, all of whom reviewed and are unbelievably awesome!!!

So, it's quite early in the morning, but I am currently banned from the computer for reasons beyond my control (heh heh heh) so this is the only time I have to write this!!! I'm going to the beach to stay at my nana's for a week, so I shan't be able to update until next wednesdayish. But its worth it cause I'm gonna be going SURFING!!!! Awesome. Although, the fact that it's raining outside and 12oC might make surfing a little difficult. Then, it is July in Ireland. What more can you expect?!

Please review, I want to know what you guys think!!! If anyone has any ideas on where they'd like this fic to go, I'd love to here them, cause I'm pretty much just making it up as I go along. :);)

Sorry in advance for my crappy English… I blame my damn Irish speaking school. Grrrness.

Warning: Contains yaoi, swearing and sexual innuendo. But nothing really bad, you know?! I don't think I'll go any further then making out in this fic.

So please, review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

L studied the book in front of him, but the image of Light Yagami refused to leave. When he had met the brunette's eyes in the cafeteria, he sensed the intelligence, arrogance and contempt burning in the amber orbs. A connection, he had thought.

'Get off your ass, L,' Mello shouted in L's ear, attempting to achieve his life long goal of startling L. L glanced at Mello questioningly, completely nonplussed. 'Some old friends of Wammy have invited us to dinner. Apparently, Matt and Near are sick of take out and sweets. Freaks. Anywho, I wanna see what they're like.'

'Fine,' L sighed. 'But I won't eat any of that savoury crap,' he muttered, taking a candy bar from his pocket and shoving it in his mouth.

'Whatevs. We're leaving in ten,' Mello called over his shoulder as he left the room.

L hoped dinner wouldn't take long. Although he wasn't as introverted as Near, he still was comfortable in social situations. He sighed and stood up, not bothering to put on shoes. After all, he didn't really care what these people thought of him.

* * *

Light stared out the window, quietly reflecting on the day's events. Suddenly, Sayu burst into his room, a ball of hyper-energy as always. 'Light, Light, how was school?!' she giggled loudly at him. 'Know what? I don't care. I'm sure it was fine. It is YOU we're talking about here…'

'Do you want something?' Light said in his most uninterested voice, hoping she would leave. He loved Sayu, but she was exhausting.

'Well, mom and dad have invited an old friend of there's who just moved into the area over for dinner. Wahim… Or Wanny… Or maybe it was Wammy? Anywho, I'm sooo excited, cause apparently he has 4 teenage sons!!!! I mean, OMG!!! I hope they're hawt!!!' she rambled to him. Light groaned. Sayu was going through a boy crazy faze. He remember the days when owning a Ken Doll was the height of romance for her. He missed those days.

'Could you focus on ANYTHING other then boys for a little? I mean, how was school,' Light asked, trying to appease her.

'Whatever. I gotta go get ready! Laters!!!' Sayu left in a cloud of fairy dust and pink fluff. Light groaned. He would NEVER understand the inner workings of the teenage girls mind.

Sachiko called Light downstairs a half hour after the doorbell rang. Light sighed and removed himself from bed. Putting on his most winning smile, he went downstairs. He could handle for teenaged boys, right?

The scene that greeted him in the sitting room was utter chaos. His parents and an elderly man all sat silently, looking horrified. Sayu and two boys, Light was shocked when he realised it was Mello and Matt from school, seemed to be doing some kind of tribal dance around the coffee table. The two others, L and Near from school, Light recognized, were sitting on the couch, both with equally creepy smiles on their faces. L wasn't wearing any shoes and he had his knees drawn into him, Light noticed with disgust.

'Oh Light, this is Wammy. He's the guardian of Matt, Mello, Near and L,' Light's father gestured at the old man and the four boys, his hand trembling slightly. 'I'm sure you'd love to get to know each other?!' Soichiro's eyes pleaded with his son, and Light took pity.

'Sure thing, dad. We'll go up to my room,' Light winked at his father infinitesimally. There would be pay back if these freaks messed anything up.

Light led the way, feeling mildly embarrassed. Sayu, Mello and Matt barged past him, almost knocking him off of his feet. 'If you break anything, I'll kill you in your sleep, Sayu,' he called to her. She shot him a Loser Sign using her thumb and forefinger. Clever, Light thought.

Upon opening his bedroom door, he found the three of them bouncing on his bed. L and Near sat down on the floor. 'Ummmm,' Light said, at a loss for words.

'LET'S SIT IN A CIRCLE AND TALK,' Sayu screamed, jumping off the bed to sit next to L. Light had no idea what gave the girl her energy, but whatever it was should definitely be made illegal, he thought.

L sniggered at Light's face and Light glared at him. That stupid tangle of black hair, it seemed to defy gravity. They all sat in a circle and Sayu began. 'Okay, we'll play Truths!!! Does everyone know how to play?!' Wammy's four charges stared at her without comprehension. 'Jeeze, where did you grow up, the country? It's pretty easy. I ask you a question, you answer TRUTHFULLY and then you ask someone else a question. If you lie, I'll know and there will be a penalty,' she smiled, and no one doubted her lie detection skills.

'I'll start. Hmmm. Who to ask?' Sayu giggled. Light knew full well she had many questions up her sleeve. She wouldn't have played otherwise.

Light nervously awaited the game of horror.

* * *

That's all, folks. I know the whole truth or dare thing has been done to death, but it's just too awesome to use…  Sorry it's so damn short!!! I meant to write more, but I want to save truths for the next chapter… If anyone has any good questions for Truths, send 'em to me and I'll throw the in there, cause I have only a couple in mind… Maybe a week with some hot surfers will help refresh my imagination… Heh heh heh. I'm such a pervert.


	3. Chapter 3

High School, High Tension, High Romance

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of this!!!! And to everyone who favourited me or this story or put it on author alerts!!! And especially thanks to La Vita a Colori, Jasmine Dreams, LollyLily, Lady Sakura17, Thepuppiesarecute, merichuel, Fangirl66, twingem2, xXAlice-chanXx, devils address and PhreshxxxBear. All of whom reviewed and are unbelievably awesome!!! I'm really sorry to LollyLily and merichuel, I couldn't reply to your reviews cause your on private or something, BUT THANKS A MILLION!!!!

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I took so long to update!!!! I got the flu from all the surfing in freezing water . . . And none of my friends would visit because they were scared I'd give the Swine Flu. Some friends, right?! So I've basically spent the past week or so on the couch, drinking 7up and watching Disney Channel Reruns.

Better now though 

Aaaaaaaaaaah. Summer's nearly over!!! I have to get my uniform and books and stuff tomorrow. Sob. 22 days left of freedom. WHY CRUEL WORLD, WHY?! Oh well. At least I'm going into 4th year. Which is pretty much code for "Biggest Doss Year of Your Life". Still . . .

Sorry in advance for my crappy English… I blame my damn Irish speaking school. Grrrness.

Warning: Contains yaoi, swearing and sexual innuendo. But nothing really bad, you know?! I don't think I'll go any further then making out in this fic.

So please, review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

'Okay, first off, I'll ask … MELLO!!!!!!,' Sayu giggled. 'I'll start you guys off easy. Mello … If you had to date anyone in this room, who would it be?'

Mello smiled at her, completely nonplussed. 'Matt, duh,' he answered. Both Sayu and Mello grinned at each other. For some reason, both Mello and Sayu's actions worried Light. Clearly, they had a plan of some kind. Apparently, explosives hadn't been the only thing Mello, Matt and Sayu had been discussing. Light checked himself. Living with Sayu had simply made him paranoid.

'So it's my turn now, right? Hmmmmm. I'll ask … NEAR. Near, what are you most afraid of?!' Near stared at him, passively, while Mello and Matt snickered at each other. An inside joke they were ready to share, apparently.

'Cl…,' Near whispered into his sleeve, still staring directly at Mello. In Light's opinion, the kid was more then a little unnerving.

'What was that, Near?! I didn't quite catch it?' Mello taunted, sniggering to himself.

'I said CLOWNS. And you know full well, Mello,' Near said softly. Sayu, Matt and Mello all burst out laughing. L simply raised an eyebrow. If Near had a skin tone, Light was pretty sure he'd be blushing. Yet Near's face stayed impartial.

'L,haveyoueverkissedanyone?' Near said, so quickly it was unintelligible.

'You'll have to repeat that, Near. Us mere humans don't have the means to understand you when you speak like that,' L said uninterestedly.

'L,-have-you-ever-kissed-anyone?!' Near said, his face still completely straight.

'Hmmmm. No,' L replied. Light felt his eyebrow rise. Never been kissed? That was just tragic. He felt a tinge of sympathy for the dark-haired weirdo, but silenced it.

'Sayu, what's Light's embarrassing secret that you know of?' L countered quickly, changing the subject drastically.

'THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!' Light shrieked, jumping up.

'Shut up and sit down, Light,' Sayu commanded. Light shut up. Sayu was obviously a dictator in another life. 'Light's biggest secret … Well, there are just soooo many to choose from. Hmmm. I guess my personal favourite is that he still sleeps with his teddy bear, Ryuk,' Sayu cackled. Light felt his face turn bright red. He didn't think anyone knew about Ryuk.

'MY TURN!!!! I'll ask… L!!!!' She fluttered her eyes at L. Light groaned. The last thing he needed was for his little sister to develop a crush on a person who was more then likely a closet pervert. 'Hmmm,' she contemplated aloud, stalling. 'What's your biggest turn on?' She giggled.

'Turn on?' L said monotonously.

'YOU KNOW, silly!!!!!! What do you look for in a mate?!!!'

'Generally …' L sighed, as if he had even less interest in the game then Light. 'A penis.'

Light promptly started to choke on what could only be their own spit. Part of Light wasn't even surprised. He had already guessed the less then PG relationship between Matt and Mello, why would L be any different?

'L…' Light said weakly, trying desperately to bounce back. 'It's… It's your turn to ask a question.'

L paused, lost in thought, before resting his obsidian eyes on Light. 'Mmmm. Light. Yes. I'll ask you …' Light could see Sayu's eyes light up. He couldn't imagine what was going through her twisted mind, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, it was in no way good for him.

'GREAT idea L. Ask him whatever you want!!!' she smiled brightly. Suddenly, her voice acquired a low and menacing tone and she turned to Light 'Don't forget, Light, there WILL be penalties if you lie.' Light shivered.

'Alright, my question regards your relationship with Misa Amane. Do you, or do you not like her?' L asked. Light sighed. Anyone with an ounce of intelligence could see that he despised Misa, but of course, he couldn't admit it. She was his girlfriend, after all.

'Of course I like her. She's my girlfriend,' he covered, quickly.

'LIES!!!!!! We'll get to the fact you never told me your little romantic secret later, when no guests can hear your pleas for mercy … But for now you must pay a penalty, phony,' she giggled again. Light had no idea how she knew he was lying. An innate gift she probably received around the same time as her insanity. She formed a huddle with Mello and Matt, whispering feverishly about their evil plans. Finally, they broke apart, with huge grins on all three of their faces. 'And for your penalty, you must… KISS L. BWAH, HA, HA!!!!!!!!'

Light stared at her in disbelief. Kiss the guy who just openly admitted he was gay?! He shuddered. 'Do it now Light. Or there will be reckoning,' Sayu whispered. L was completely impassive. Matt and Mello sat there, smiling. Near looked shocked and horrified, the first expression other then apathy Light had ever seen on his face.

'B-b-but they can't!!!' Near stuttered.

'THEY CAN AND WILL,' Sayu commanded. 'Do it now.' Light swallowed his pride and leaned towards the raven-haired bastard, choosing a minute's mortification over year's worth of "reckoning".

Light pressed his lips against L's, feeling L press back against him with a sensuous force Misa could never even attempt to apply during her sloppy clinches. Something inside urged him to deepen the bittersweet liplock. Instead he drew back, confused and mildly regretful. He quickly fixed an expression of deep repulsion on his face.

'Disgusting,' he snarled, but he felt both L and Sayu's eyes delving into him, seeing through his carefully constructed apathetic façade. 'I hope you enjoyed it, Freak. It's probably the only action you'll get this year,' Light finished, but the aggressiveness behind his words seemed weak.

'Whatever. I can watch two guys make out on the internet anytime I like… So could we please move on,' Matt said in a bored tone.

But for the rest of the evening, Light felt as if L's midnight eyes were fixed upon him. However, what worried him the most was the fact that he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Thank you so much!!!! Hope you enjoyed it… I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm all pumped and it's 4 in the morning…The L/Light kiss is dedicated to Jasmine Dreams, who came up with such awesome questions that I could be lazy not have to think of any. If anyone ha any ideas on how they'd like this fic to go, throw em out there. Cause I'm pretty much just winging it. Lol. Anywho, please review and let me know what you thought!!!:)


End file.
